1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a cooking apparatus and, more particularly, to a cooking apparatus that includes a magnetron to generate microwaves and convection modules to supply hot air into a cooking cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooking apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Pat. Publication No. 8-247473 includes a body in which an inner casing forming a cooking cavity is placed inside an outer casing. An open front of the cooking cavity is selectively opened and closed by a door, and an air-blowing chamber is recessed behind the cooking cavity in the inner casing. A convection fan to compulsorily circulate air in the cooking cavity and a heater to heat the circulated air are placed in the air-blowing chamber. A cover is placed in front of the convection fan and the heater, that is, in front of the air-blowing chamber.
However, since the conventional cooking apparatus has a structure, in which hot air which is discharged through a hot air outlet formed at a back of the cooking cavity, is blown onto food placed on a food rack in the cooking cavity, and the hot air concentrically heats a specific portion of the food, so that the specific portion of the food is overcooked or burned, and a portion of the food opposite to the specific portion is left uncooked, thus the food is not uniformly cooked.